Eddie Guerrero
Eduardo Gory Guerrero Yañez (El Paso, 9 de outubro de 1967 — Minneapolis, 13 de novembro de 2005), mais conhecido por Eddie Guerrero, foi um lutador de wrestling profissional americano, com descendência mexicana. Ele atuou em federações no México e Japão, além das principais nos Estados Unidos: Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW), World Championship Wrestling (WCW) e World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Conhecido nos ringues por suas diferentes gimmicks, Guerrero tinha como bordão a frase "Cheat To Win!". Apesar de passar boa parte de sua carreira como um personagem heel, Guerrero usava muitos slogans que conquistavam parte do público, sendo o mais famoso "I Lie! I Cheet! I Steal!". Guerrero era filho do lendário Gory Guerrero, irmão de Hector, Salvador e Mando, além de ser tio de Chavo. Durante a sua carreira, encontrou diversos problemas por abusar de drogas fora do wrestling. Suas dificuldades eram retratadas nos ringues em diferentes angles. Durante a sua carreira, conquistou diversos títulos, com destaque para o WWE Championship. Foi introduzido após sua morte no WWE Hall of Fame, em 2006. Carreira *Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (1987–1992) *Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (1992–1994) *New Japan Pro-Wrestling (1993–1996) *Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995) *World Championship Wrestling :*Primeiros anos (1989–1995) :*United States e Cruiserweight Champion (1996–1997) :*Feud com Chavo e Latino World Order (1998) :*The Filthy Animals (1999–2000) *World Wrestling Federation :*The Radicalz (2000) :*Latino Heat (2000) :*Reunião de The Radicalz (2000–2001) *Circuito independente(2001–2002) *Retorno a WWE :*Los Guerreros (2002–2003) :*Dupla com Tajiri e United States Champion (2003–2004) :*WWE Champion (2004) :*Rivalidades finais (2005) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*'Como Eddie Guerrero' :*Frog splash (WCW/WWF/E)/''Jackknife Splash'' (WCW) – adotado de Art Barr :**''Lasso from El Paso'' (Cloverleaf while kneeling on the opponent's back ou um Inverted figure-four ankle lock) :*'Como Black Tiger (II)' :**''Black Tiger Bomb'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) *'Signature moves' :*Abdominal stretch :*Brainbuster :*Camel clutch :*Dropkick, as vezes da terceira corda :*European uppercut :*Figure-four leglock sometimes while standing :*Gory special – adotado de his father :*Headscissors takedown sometimes from the top rope :*''Hilo'' (Slingshot somersault senton) :*Monkey flip :*Múltiplas variações de powerbomb :**Folding :**''Splash Mountain'' (Sitout crucifix, as vezes da second rope) :**Sunset flip :*Múltiplas variações de suplex :**Belly to back :**Exploder :**German :**Super :**''Three Amigos'' (Triple rolling verticals) :**Vertical :*Plancha :*Spinning crucifix toss virando em um neckbreaker :*Spinning facewash :*STF :*Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker :*Tornado DDT, as vezes precedido de um springboarding *'Managers' :*Art Flores :*Chyna *'Apelidos' :*"Latino Heat" *'Música de entrada' :*"Smell Yourself" por Los Lobotomys (NJPW) :*"Animal" por Pearl Jam (ECW) :*"Live and Let Die" por Guns N' Roses (ECW) :*"Bad Man" por Kosinus Music (WCW; 1995-1997) :*"Latino Heat" por Jim Johnston (WWF/E/IWC; 2 de abril de 2000 – 21 de maio de 2001, 1 de abril de 2002 – 13 de março de 2003) :*"Smooth" por Santana apresentada por Rob Thomas (ROH) :*"We Lie, We Cheat, We Steal" por Los Guerreros e Jim Johnston (WWE; 20 de março de 2003 - 19 de fevereiro de 2004; usado quando em dupla com Chavo) :*"I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal" por Jim Johnston (WWE; 26 de fevereiro de 2004 – 21 de agosto de 2005, 28 de outubro de 2005 – 11 de novembro de 2005) :*"Crackin'" por Jim Johnston (WWE; 9 de setembro de 2005 – 21 de outubro de 2005) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*AAA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Art Barr :*AAA Hall of Fame (classe de 2008) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Television Championship (2 vezes) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Latin American Wrestling Association' :*LAWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' :*NJPW Junior Heavyweight Super Grade Tag League Championship (1 vez) - com The Great Sasuke :*Best of the Super Juniors (1996) *'Pro Wrestling Federation' :*PWF World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Hector Guerrero *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 vezes) :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Welterweight Championship (1 vez) :*WWA World Trios Championship (1 vez) - com Chavo Guerrero e Mando Guerrero *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WWE Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) - com Chavo Guerrero (2), Tajiri (1) e Rey Mysterio (1) :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*WWF European Championship (2 vezes) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) :*WWE Hall of Fame (Calsse de 2006) :*11º Triple Crown Champion :*5º Grand Slam Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Retorno do Ano (1999) :*PWI Mais Inspiracional Wrestler do Ano (2002, 2004) :*PWI Stanley Weston Award (2005) :*PWI o colocou como número 2 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2004. Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE Hall of Fame en:Eddie Guerrero Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame